Rinse-out hair care conditioner compositions are typically used by contacting the hair with the hair care conditioner, working the conditioner into the hair, and then rinsing the conditioner from the hair. In the rinsing step it is possible for some of the conditioner composition to get into the eyes. Because conditioning agents that are traditionally used in conditioner compositions can be harsh and can cause tear formation, the rinsing step can cause discomfort to the consumer. For this reason, it would be desirable to provide hair care conditioner compositions that are non-irritating to the eyes. Compositions with such a property would be desirable for all consumers, and would be especially desirable for children who often cannot easily tolerate the eye irritation caused by traditional conditioner compositions.
The present invention provides effective hair conditioner compositions which are non-irritating to the eyes.
Publications and products which relate to the field of the invention are as follows:
Helene Curtis Japan Program Conditioner;
L""Oreal for Kids Conditioner;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,374,825 discloses hair conditioner compositions in the form of an emulsion comprising a volatile agent, a nonionic, water soluble thickening agent, a cationic hair conditioning agent and water.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,777,039 discloses a pearlescent hair conditioner composition based on a quaternary compound and a fatty alcohol, consisting of (A) 0.2 to 10 percent by weight of coconut fatty acid monoethanolamide, (B) 0.4 to 10 percent by weight of a straight-chain fatty alcohol with m carbon atoms (m=14 to 18), (C) 0.1 to 4 percent by weight of a quaternary compound of a specified formula (D) 70 to 99.3 percent by weight water and (E) 0 to 24 percent by weight of conventional cosmetic added substances.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,387,090 discloses hair conditioner compositions containing a volatile, liquid hair conditioning agent, which agent is thickened with a hydrophobic thickener.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,950,468 discloses a hair treating composition having excellent resistance to washing which comprises a dimethyl silicone rubber and a quaternary ammonium salt ingredient consisting of stearyltrimethylammonium chloride and behenyltrimethylammonium chloride.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,971,786 discloses a cosmetic composition for the treatment and care of the hair, containing, in a cosmetically acceptable medium: at least one cationic surfactant agent of a specified formula; at least one quaternized hydroxyalkylcellulose polymer; and at least one ethoxylated copolymer of dimethylsiloxane/3-hydroxypropylmethylsiloxane.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,213,793 discloses a water-in-oil emulsion hair conditioner composition containing no more than about one percent total solids, and at least one cationic hair conditioning agent, the hair conditioner composition preferably comprising from about five to about ten percent of a volatile oil, up to about three percent of a hydrophobic emulsifying agent, from about 0.01% to about 0.5% of the cationic hair conditioning agent, and water.
The invention relates to aqueous hair conditioner compositions that are non-irritating to the eye and which comprise:
a) a C20-C24 quaternary ammonium compound, which has ethosulfate or methosulfate or mixtures thereof as an anion;
b) a second C20-C24 quaternary ammonium compound, which has chloride or bromide or mixtures thereof as an anion;
c) a compound which is solid at room temperature and which is selected from the group consisting of a fatty alcohol, an ester, an amine, an amide, an acid, and a water-soluble polymer;
d) optionally a compound, which is liquid at room temperature, selected from the group consisting of a water insoluble emollient, a water insoluble lubricating agent, and a water insoluble conditioning compound; and
wherein a) and b) are present in a weight ratio of about 1:10 to about 10:1.
The invention also relates to a process for preparing a composition of the invention.
The invention also relates to a method for conditioning hair which comprises contacting said hair with a composition of the invention.
As used herein % means weight % of the total composition unless otherwise specified. Degrees are in degrees Celsius unless otherwise specified. xe2x80x9cNon-irritating to the eyexe2x80x9d means little or no discomfort to the human eye. A xe2x80x9cC20-C24 quaternary ammonium compoundxe2x80x9d, means a quaternary ammonium compound which has at least one saturated or unsaturated, straight-chain, or branched chain hydrocarbon substituent that has about 20 to about 24 carbon atoms.
The invention relates to aqueous hair conditioner compositions that are non-irritating to the eye and which comprise:
a) a C20-C24 quaternary ammonium compound, which has ethosulfate or methosulfate or mixtures thereof, as an anion;
b) a second C20-C24 quaternary ammonium compound, which has chloride or bromide or mixtures thereof, as an anion;
c) a compound, which is a solid at room temperature, selected from the group consisting of a solid fatty alcohol, an ester, an amine, an amide, an acid, and a water-soluble polymer;
d) optionally a compound, which is liquid at room temperature, selected from the group consisting of a water insoluble emollient, a lubricating agent, and a conditioning compound; and
wherein a) and b) are present in a weight ratio of about 1:10 to about 10:1.
More preferably, compositions of the invention can comprise:
a) about 0.1 to about 3% of a C20-C24 quaternary ammonium compound, which has ethosulfate or methosulfate or mixtures thereof as an anion;
b) about 0.1 to about 3% of a second C20-C24 or mixtures thereof quaternary ammonium compound, which has chloride or bromide as an anion;
c) about 0.1 to about 5% of a compound which is solid at room temperature and which is selected from the group consisting of a solid fatty alcohol having about 16 to about 24 carbon atoms, an ester, an amine, an amide, an acid, and a water-soluble polymer; and
d) optionally a compound, which is liquid at room temperature, selected from the group consisting of a water insoluble emollient, a lubricating agent, and a conditioning compound; and
wherein a) and b) are present in a weight ratio of about 1:10 to about 10:1.
The invention also relates to hair conditioner compositions as described above wherein a) and b) taken together are preferably present in said compositions in an amount of about 0.1% to about 5%.
The invention also relates to hair conditioner compositions as described above wherein c) is preferably present at from about 0.1% to about 5%.
The invention also relates to hair conditioner compositions as described above wherein c) is preferably present at from 0.1% to about 5% and is preferably at least one solid fatty alcohol or a water-soluble polymer.
Compositions of the invention are in the form of rinse-out conditioners, and may take the form of a liquid, lotion, mousse, cream, or aerosol product. As noted above, compositions of the invention are formulated so as to cause little or no irritation to the eye. Compositions of the invention are also esthetically pleasing.
What follows is a description of the ingredients used in the compositions of the invention.
C20-C24 Quaternary Ammonium Compounds
The compositions of the invention comprise at least two C20-C24 quaternary ammonium compounds. One such compound has ethosulfate or methosulfate or mixtures thereof as an anion. The other quaternary ammonium compound has bromide or chloride or mixtures thereof as an anion. The weight ratio of the first quaternary ammonium compound to the second quaternary ammonium compound is about 1:10 to about 10:1.
It has unexpectedly been found that the use of at least one C20-C24 quaternary ammonium compound which has ethosulfate or methosulfate or mixtures thereof, as an anion; in combination with at least one other quaternary ammonium compound which has bromide or chloride or mixtures thereof as an anion; results in hair care conditioner compositions which provide the same conditioning benefit as compositions which have only one quaternary ammonium compound. As a result the compositions of the invention have lower irritancy to the eyes. While any C20-C24 quaternary ammonium compound with the appropriate anions may be used in he compositions of the invention, listed below are non-limiting examples of behenyl-substituted quaternary ammonium compounds which may be used in compositions of the claimed invention. It will be understood that any individual hair conditioner composition of the invention can comprise a mixture of two or more of such more behenyl quaternary ammonium compounds. As noted above, such mixtures afford a high conditioning benefit along with low irritancy to the eyes.
Compositions of the invention can include mixtures of behentrimonium methosulfate, behentrimonium chloride; behenamidopropyl PG-dimonium chloride, behenalkonium chloride, behenoyl PG-trimonium chloride; behenamidopropyl ethyldimonium ethosulfate, C18-C24 isoalkylamidopropylethyldimonium ethosulfate, dibehenyl/diarachidyl dimonium chloride, dibehenyldimonium chloride.
The compositions of the invention may contain fatty alcohols, esters, amines, amides, and acids, which are solid at room temperature (25xc2x0 C.), as well as water-soluble anionic, cationic, and nonionic polymers.
Fatty alcohols are higher molecular weight nonvolatile alcohols. They can be produced from fatty acids by reduction of the fatty acid COOHxe2x80x94 grouping to the hydroxyl function. Alternatively, several completely synthetic routes yield fatty alcohols which may be structurally identical or similar to the nature-derived alcohols. Fatty alcohols generally are primary alcohols conforming to the structure RCH2OH; those fatty alcohols prepared from naturally occurring fatty acids normally contain an even number of carbon atoms. Fatty alcohols may be used as emollients in compositions of the invention. They are valuable as co-emulsifiers and are employed to increase the viscosity of emulsions, shampoos, and other products. Fatty alcohols would include alcohols having about C16 to about C24 fatty alcohols.
The following list of fatty alcohols which may be used in compositions of the invention is meant to be illustrative and not limiting. These fatty alcohols include a fatty alcohol or fatty acid, or derivative thereof, or a mixture of any of these having a chain length of from about 8 to about 36 carbon atoms. More preferably from about 12 to about 22 carbon atoms. These materials may be predominantly linear or may be branched. Preferred are stearyl alcohol, cetyl alcohol, behenyl alcohol, lauryl alcohol, myristyl alcohol, and coco alcohol.
Esters included here as ingredients in compositions of the invention include esters that are also classified as glyceryl esters, i.e., glyceryl distearate, glycol esters, i.e., glycol distearate, and fatty alkyl acid esters, i.e., cetyl palmitate.
Amines are the organic substitution compounds of ammonia, and can carry from 1 to 4 organic substituents. The amine salts may also be included in the composition of the invention. Alkoxylated amines, including quaternary alkoxylated amines, alkylamido alkylamines, i.e., stearamidopropyl dimethylamine, and there salts may also be used.
Amides are hydrolyzable derivatives of carboxylic acids and are prepared via a number of synthetic and biological routes. Amides may be used as moisturizers in compositions of the invention. Alkanolamides, i.e., cocamide MEA, alkoxylated amides, i.e., PEG-5 Cocamide, and their salts can also be used.
Acids refer to alkoxylated carboxylic acids, alkyl-substituted amino acids, carboxylic acids, and fatty acids. Alkoxylated carboxylic acids serve as emollients, emulsifiers, solubilizers, and suspending agents in compositions of the invention. Alkyl-substituted amino acids can also be used in compositions of the invention. Fatty acids are a common source of raw materials for the synthesis of cosmetic ingredients. They are used in compositions of the invention. They are frequently as salts which are formed in situ from the acid and a suitable alkali. Examples of these types of acids are stearic acid, palmitic acid, citric acid, and lactic acid.
Water-soluble polymers which can be included in compositions of the invention can include either naturally derived or synthetic polymers. These polymers can also be quaternized. Naturally derived polymers include those derived from cellulose and guar, e.g., hydroxyethyl cellulose and guar hydroxypropyltrimonium chloride. Synthetic polymers can be acrylate polymers and carbomers, e.g., Polyquaternium 7, Polyquaternium-10, Polyquaternium-11, and acrylamidopropyltrimonium chloride/acrylamide copolymer.
Optional Ingredients
Optional ingredients which can be included in compositions of the invention are described below.
Water Insoluble Emollients and Other Compounds
Water insoluble materials such as emollients and/or lubricating agents/conditioning compounds such as silicones and silicone derivatives, esters, amides, amines, hydrocarbons, and alcohols may also be included in this composition.
Listed below are non-limiting examples of water insoluble emollients and/or lubricating agents/conditioning compounds such as silicones and silicone derivatives, esters, amides, amines and alcohols, which are liquids at room temperature (about 25xc2x0 C), which may be included in compositions of the invention.
Silicones, such as organo-substituted polysiloxanes, are linear or cyclic polymers of monomeric silicon/oxygen monomers. Linear silicones, cyclic silicones, functionally substituted silicones, dimethicone copolyol, and silanes may be included in the compositions of the invention.
Esters included here as optional ingredients include esters that are also classified as glyceryl esters, i.e., caprylic/capric triglyceride, and fatty acid esters, i.e., sorbitan oleates and C12-C15 benzoates.
Amides are hydrolyzable derivatives of carboxylic acids and are prepared via a number of synthetic and biological routes. Amides may be used in the compositions of the invention as moisturizers. Alkanolamides, alkoxylated amides and their salts can also be used, e.g., linoleamide and oleamide.
Hydrocarbons are the group of compounds containing only carbon and hydrogen. Hydrocarbons are generally derived from petrochemicals, but some of them are found in the plant or animal kingdom (e.g., squalene). Their structures can vary widely, and include aliphatic, alicyclic, and aromatic compounds. Typical hydrocarbons are petrolatum, paraffin, and mineral oil, all of which can be used as emollients in compositions of the invention. Furthermore, this includes a group of hydrocarbons known as Permethyls and includes Isoeicosane, Isodocane, Isohexadecane and Polyisobutene.
Alcohols are organic compounds in which a hydroxyl group (xe2x80x94OH) is attached to a saturated carbon atom. Alcohols have the general formula ROH, where R may be aliphatic or alicyclic and may include aromatic rings. Polyols, phenols and glycols are also alcohols. Alcohols can be included in compositions of the invention.
As further optional components for inclusion in the compositions of the invention, the following may be mentioned: pH adjusting agents, viscosity modifiers, cosmetic fillers such as talc, kaolin; pearlescers, opacifiers, suspending agents, preservatives, coloring agents, dyes, proteins, herb and plant extracts, polyols and other moisturizing agents.
Methods of Using Hair Conditioner Compositions of the Invention
Compositions of the invention may be used as hair conditioners by contacting the hair with said compositions. The compositions are worked into the hair, usually with the fingers, and then rinsed out with water.
Compositions of the invention may be applied before or after the application of water. Compositions of the invention may be used simultaneously with water. Compositions of the invention are often applied to hair which is wet because it has just been shampooed and rinsed.
The following compositions of the invention were made and are meant to be illustrative and not limiting.